wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Plaguebearer
For the Chaos Attribute, see Plague Bearer. Lesser Daemons Of Nurgle (Aghkam'ghran'ngi) Plaguebearers - Maggotkin - Tainted Ones - Rotbearers - Nurgle's Tallymen Nurgle's gift to the world is Nurgle's Rot, a progressive disease combinging the worst qualities of all the plagues that infest the living. It is a curse that is all the more horrible because it does not end with death, for it is a contagion of daemonic and not mortal kind and it infests the soul as it does the body. When a mortal dies from Nurgle's Rot, his soul is forfeit to Nurgle and from that soul-stuff Nurgle fashions his Lesser Daemons, the Plaguebearers. It is specifically to avoid this fate that many sufferers of Nurgle's Rot undertake death quests, hoping for a clean and mortal end by this means. The Plaugebearer carries the marks of Nurgle's Rot throughout eternity. Its skin is tinged with green or the colour of mud, running sores cover its whole body, pus and blood run continuously from its single eye, unmentionable filth cakes its clawed hands and feet. It is the Plaguebearer's everlasting role to organise and herd the daemonic forces of Nurgle, to keep stock of the diseases, to allocate appropriate fates to each new victim, and to try and keep order among what is a naturally chaotic horde. Just as the living attemp in vain to impose order and meaning upon their lives, so the Plaguebearers' task is an impossible one. This is characterised most obviously by the constant counting as they try to calculate the ever-changing needs and aims of their master. The Plaguebearer's voice is a deep, bass monotone. The multitude of Plaguebearers all counting at once produces a sound so sonorious and penetrating that untethered objects will vibrate in an unholy harmony. The counting of the Plaguebearers achieves very little because it is impossible to count anything amidst such chaos, though this in no way discourages them in their efforts. They are the daemonic embodiment of the need of the living to impose meaning upon a meaningly and uncaring world. Alignment Chaotic (Nurgle). Psychological Traits As a Lesser Daemon, Plaguebearers cause fear in all living creatures. They themselves are immune to psychological effects, except those caused by Greater Daemons or gods and cannot be forced to leave combat (except by such beings). Magic A Plaguebearer has one randomly determined level 1 spell. Magic Items A Plaguebearer may carry a randomly generated Chaos Weapon instead of its Plaguesword. Special Rules A Plaguebearer has 1 gore attack and 1 weapon attack with its Plaguesword. The Plaguebearer also receives an additional gore attack from its horn in the turn in which it charges into close combat. All horn attacks are resolved with a +10 to-hit bonus. Any living creature suffering a wound from a Plaguesword contracts plague on the D6 roll of a 4, 5, or 6. Determine the type of plague from the Rewards Of Nurgle Table. Plaguebearers are surrounded by a cloud of flies which buzz about them and their combat opponent. They do not affect the Plaguebearer, but they distract his foe by buzzing into his mouth, nostrils, and eyes. A Plaguebearer's close combat opponent therefore suffers a -10 to-hit modifier on all his attacks. The Plaguebearer's toughened necrotic skin and mass of body-slime gives him 1 armour point on all hit locations. The body-slime of a Plaguebearer is a deadly poison, combining the effects of Manbane, Elfbane, Blackroot, and Beastbane. Any opponent damaged by a Plaguebearer gore or Plaguesword attack will suffer infected wounds. Plaguebearers are subject to instability. The profile listed here may be modified by the Daemon's Chaos attributes. Plaguebearers can ride upon Palanquins. Category:Rules Category:Bestiary Category:Chaos